Two Beatles
by OneClassyLady
Summary: A late night in the studio, with John, George, and another... no across the universe reference. no slash. MATURE. Sexual themes involved.


I was in the studio with John and George. They were running through some guitar stuff, and I was relaxing on a nearby couch just listening to their soft conversation and guitar playing. I soon drifted off into a light sleep.

I slowly awoke to low, hushed voices seeming very close. I opened my eyes to see John and George standing over me- their conversation stopped.

"I see you're awake," said John with a low, rough voice and a hint of a chuckle. My eyes adjusted and I focused on John's face. -My breath caught in my throat; he was looking at me with such heat, his eyes shining and his mouth set in the sexiest smirk. I shifted my gaze to George and caught his gaze slowly traveling down my body and back up; his eyes dark and hungry.

Blushing, I slowly sat up, "I…Uhh..."

John interrupted my stammering, "Shhh, darling…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I was entranced by the devouring look in his eyes. Once I got to my feet he pulled me up against his broad torso. I gasped with utter surprise; he then lowered his thin lips to mine in a soft, passionate kiss. My one hand still trapped in his, my other worked its way up to his shoulder; his other arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me in his embrace…

I was lost in his intoxicating kisses, when I felt George's warm presence behind me. One of his hands grasped my hip while another moved my hair to reveal my neck and rested on my shoulder. -I felt his breath on my neck… then his lips. I pulled away from John's lips to let out a soft moan.

My mind finally caught up to our actions; I opened my eyes to see John gazing at me lustily and George still at my throat. Confused and trying to get a handle on the situation, I breathlessly stammered, "Wait…wh- " John placed a finger to my lips, as George removed his from my neck.

John leaned in close, his lips at my ear, his breath sending tingles down my spine, "Darling, no words…"

George was at my other ear with a deep, husky voice, "We only want to hear your sounds of pleasure… _and our names_… come from your sweet lips." He then spun me away from John to face him and captured my lips with his. My hands wound their way up into his luscious, dark hair. His hands were at my waist. John pressed himself up against me from behind, one hand lower on my hip, the other on the outside of my thigh, pushing my skirt up slightly to get contact with skin. He leaned in to press his lips to my ear; he hummed softly, making me shudder involuntarily. He moved further down from my ear leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses as his hand moved up and down my thigh. I moaned into George's mouth as John reached a sweet spot on my neck. George took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues started to dance.

George's hands ran up my sides and started to undo the buttons of my blouse. My hands went down to his chest doing the same to him. As the buttons came undone, John slowly pulled the garment down my arms, kissing, licking, and nipping as skin was revealed. My blouse was soon undone and tossed onto the floor. John went back to my neck and shoulder, while his hands traveled back down to my thigh and hip. George was now running his hands up and down my bare sides and stomach, grazing more of my bra and breasts with each stroke.

With my mind a blur with pleasure and my fingers trembling from their doings, I had only gotten _four_ of George's shirt buttons undone. I tore my lips away from George's with a groan of frustration to focus on getting his GOD-DAMN shirt off! George, quite amused, let out a low, throaty laugh. John looked up to see what had transpired and gave a little chuckle. George removed my hands and turned me to John (he could get his own shirt off faster and less clumsily than I could).

John ran his eyes up and down my form and gave a hum of approval before encircling his arms about my waist and pulling me to him. His lips crashed into mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I eagerly accepted it, deepening the kiss. My hands ran up his sturdy chest as his ran up and down my bare back. He soon unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

He took a step back to take in what had now been revealed. -I blushed, shy and exposed, and looked down at my feet. John then lifted my chin up to gaze into my eyes; there was a tender, sweetness in his.

"You're beautiful, love." His lips descended to mine again, as one of his hands went to caress one of my breasts, gently kneading and rubbing a calloused thumb over my hardened nipple.

My head went back as I let out a moan, "_John_…." His lips went to my neck and began to travel down.

George behind me- now shirtless- turned my face towards him and locked lips with mine. His hands at my hips, one of mine reached up behind me to curve around his jaw and into his hair. John moved his hand to pay some attention to my other breast as his mouth reached the one he had been caressing. I let out a gasp of pleasure as he flicked my nipple with his tongue and lightly sucked on it. George left my lips and began kissing down my neck, sucking and lightly nipping with his adorable, vampire-like fangs.

George's hands started running up my thighs, pushing my skirt up. I swayed my hips a bit and rocked back against George and his apparent, growing member. He groaned into my neck from the sudden contact, and attacked it more fiercely. John pulled away and left my breasts; I gave a whimper of disappointment and opened my eyes to see him shedding his shirt.

George whipped me around and forcefully pulled me against him, descending hungrily onto my lips and aggressively shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned from the "shy" Beatle's bold actions and the sensation of my breasts pressed up against his bare chest. My hands traveled up and down his slim form as his went up to fondle my breasts.

John was behind me once more. He finished pushing my skirt up so it bunched around my waist as he was kissing my back and shoulder. He ran his hands up and down my thighs, around my hips, and caressed my buttocks, giving it a squeeze. His leg brushed against mine, and I realized that he had removed his pants along with his shirt. I reached behind me and stroked his impressively, large member through his underwear. He exhaled a grunt and bit down on my shoulder. I gasped from the pain and pleasure.

John yanked me away from George and desperately attacked my mouth, one hand along my side and the other entangled in my hair. My arms were draped over his shoulders and my hands ran along the expanse of his back. George ran a hand up my thigh and over my butt; he too had now taken his trousers off.

Suddenly, I felt a hand run across my slit and press into my clit through my underwear.

"_George!_" I yelped with surprise and no doubt pleasure as another surge of desire and heat traveled through me. He pulled my panties aside and started to massage my sensitive nub. My legs went weak and I buried my head into John's chest, moaning breathlessly, and clutching onto his shoulders. John looked over at George and gave a little smirk over my head.

"She's drenched," said George.

"Is she now?" replied John. I looked up at John through heavy-laden lids and he took my arms from his shoulders and led me to wrap them around George's neck behind me. This pose made my back arch and my breasts protrude greatly. George nuzzled his face into my neck and drew his hands up to my breasts, massaging them with expert fingers. I let out a sigh of contentment, relaxing back into his frame.

John hooked his fingers inside the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down my legs and off, tossing them aside. I was now completely nude besides my skirt that was still bunched about my waist. John knelt down in front me, trailing a hand up along the inside of my thigh, the other grasping my hip. He leaned in close; I felt his hot breath caress me. His tongue reached out and flicked my clit making me inhale sharply and arch into George. I could feel the smug, satisfied smirk on his lips as he began to kiss me and lick me in all the right places.

"_Ooohhh…Johhnnn…_" I moaned. My hands were lost in George's hair, running along his scalp and neck, clutching his hair whenever John hit something good.

I reached down behind me, wanting to return some of pleasure that I was receiving, and started stroking George's well-endowed manhood through his underwear. George lifted his head from my neck, rubbing up against my jaw and cheek until his mouth reached my ear. He released a low, guttural moan into my ear; I shuddered in response.

John proceeded deeper; his tongue entering me and his nose rubbing delightfully against my nub. My moans and pantings increased in volume and frequency. I then reached inside George's underwear and grasped his member and started pumping. He groaned into my ear traveling down to my neck where he started vigorously kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling down and up again along my jaw to my ear, breathing hard, and back down my jaw. I turned my face toward him and we engaged in a sloppy, heated kiss.

John inserted a finger and started pumping, his tongue now occupied with my clit, alternately licking and sucking. My back arched sharply and I lunged forward. My one hand left George's member and latched tightly onto his arm while my other weaved into John's hair.

"_JOHN!-…Ooohhh…Johhnn…_" I was nearly crumpling to the floor with pleasure; George grabbed my arms, holding them and myself up while running his lips along my neck and shoulder.

John inserted a second finger, his pace increasing. The pleasure was building up, a climax was approaching. My moans were increasingly louder, John's name uttered among them. I came violently, rocking against John's fingers and mouth- my arms struggling in George's grasp.

I slowly descended back to earth. John removed his fingers. George released me from his hold and I sunk down to John, panting, breathless, my eyes glazed with satisfaction. John looked at me with eyes darkened with desire and need. He brought his fingers, covered with my juices, up to my mouth. I closed my lips around them and licked and sucked them seductively, staring into his eyes, showing him what could be.

John stood up; my hands trailed up his thighs, grazing across his manhood as I reached the waistband of his underwear. I pulled them down, his member springing free. My eyes widened at the sight of it. I took hold of it and stared up at him as I started to stroke and fondle it. John tilted his head back and let out a soft moan.

I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the bottom of his shaft, swirling it around the tip as I got there. John brought his head back down and stared at me through foggy eyes. I then took his member into my mouth, slowly going down on it as far as I could. John groaned in appreciation and grasped my head, his fingers entangling in my hair. I held it there for a few seconds before releasing for air. I pumped him a few times with my hands while catching my breath then took him back in, getting into a steady tempo- in and out… using my hands to cover what I couldn't take in my mouth. John let out another moan, starting to thrust gently into my mouth.

George came up and grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his now exposed member. I began stroking him, running my hand along its length. I pulled away from John to see George's seemingly lengthy manhood. I gave a tiny gasp of amazement. It was indeed quite large, beating John's lengthwise, though John's was thicker.

John turned my head back to him and thrust into my mouth, giving a grunt. I hummed around his member getting back into a comfortable pace, while pumping George with an eager hand. I felt desire welling up inside me again as the two Beatles' moans mixed in the air and fell on my ears.

I slid my mouth off of John, catching my breath, and replaced it with my hand. I gazed up at the two men, both succumbing to desire, as my hands stroked them in unison.

I took George into my mouth for a turn and he let out a deep moan and brought his hands to my head, matching my movements with his own. John left my hand; I brought it to aid my other one around George's member. I felt John's hand run down my back towards my bum; he slid his hand down further and cupped me, raising my back end up. He rubbed my sensitive parts for a while, warming me up for what was to come. I moaned around George's manhood, giving him extra pleasure as I was receiving it. John stopped his manual pleasuring and grasped my hips; I felt his thick member prodding at my opening, then slowly sliding in; He let out a groan.

"_Unnngggg…_"

"_Oooohhhh…_" I released George to join him with my moan. He started a slow, steady pace, and I resumed my attentions on George. Each thrust from John pushed me deeper onto George, and the same vice versa.

As John's pace increased and my pleasure built up, I could no longer focus on pleasing George. My hands were clutched on his hips, and my forehead against his stomach. I was moaning with each powerful thrust from John, "…_juh-John…uhh…johhnn...ooohh…_" George was running one hand through my hair and the other up and down my back, his gaze following my pleasure-wracked body.

John withdrew from me, and I whimpered in protest. He backed away. George drew me up against him into a passionate, needy kiss. He slowly backed me up to the couch behind us, laying me down on it. I then slid my skirt off and tossed it behind me. He got on top of me, continuing our lip lock. His hands explored my body and mine were around his neck, running along his shoulders and back. John was sitting on a nearby stool, regaining his stamina and observing, stroking his own manhood languidly.

George moved his lips down my neck, along my collarbone, and down to my breasts. I arched my back, pushing my breasts further into his face.

I let out a soft, delicate moan, "..._ahhh...Geoorrgge…_"

He lightly moaned in return, finally hearing his name from me after hearing John's for so long. He rose up and descended onto my lips eagerly.

My desire and sexual frustration growing unbearable, I threw my legs around his back and grinded into his member, urging him to take me. We both tilted our heads back and let out a groan from the sparking friction. I gazed at him with challenging, pleading eyes, guiding his member to my opening. He looked back with a mischievous glint and a raised eyebrow.

He thrust forcefully and powerfully into me with a grunt.

"_GEOORRGGE!_" I shouted, nearly screaming. My body arched violently into him and my nails dug into his shoulders. -I had forgotten how long his member was, as it filled me more than completely. I heard John give a slight groan, turned on by this exchange.

George looked down at me, checking to see if I was in any pain. I gave him a reassuring look glossed over with burning desire, ran my hand along his jaw, and gave him a desperate, fiery kiss. He groaned into my mouth and began to move, quickly building up a speedy pace with long, deep thrusts.

"_Ooohh... George!_" I moaned loudly, throwing my head back and writhing beneath him.

"Hmmm... she seems to like that, Georgie," John observed from his position. I looked over to him and saw him now actively pumping his own member, enjoying the show.

George growled out of annoyance towards John and quickened his pace. I could barely contain my own growing pleasure, my legs trembling, and my fingers digging into George's back and arms. My moans grew to shouts and screams.

George looked down at my face with determination, his aggressive thrusts bringing me to climax. I came hard, screaming his name, "_GEOOORRGGGE!_" My body convulsed with pleasure beneath him and my insides clenched around his member. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to come, as they had more in store for me. He withdrew from me, and tenderly kissed me, running his hands lightly across my body, helping me come down from my tremendous climax.

I gazed up into his eyes, amazed by the sweetness in them as opposed to the fierce, powerful look in them before.

"Nicely done, Georgie. I think the lady thoroughly enjoyed that," John remarked, breaking the moment, and giving me a wink. George looked over to him and gave him a sneer of contempt. I had to chuckle a little.

John sat down on the other side of George and pulled me across him and into his lap. George reclined on the opposite side of the couch against the arm, calming down and regaining energy. My arms were hooked around John's neck, my fingers playing with the ends of his hair. His hands ran up and down my sides and back.

"Having fun, darling?" John muttered against the side of my face and into my ear as he trailed light kisses down my jaw and along my cheek.

"mhmmm..." I hummed as I nudged my nose against his, bringing his lips in contact with mine.

"You up for more..." He murmured against my lips. I answered by leaning further into him and diving my tongue into his mouth. Our lips and tongues continued to move against each other for a while. I then moved away from John's lips and down his neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at him. My hands drifted down his shoulders to caress his chest and stomach. He let out a satisfied moan at my forward actions.

My mouth traveled down his torso as I crawled backwards and onto my hands and knees, my back arched downward and my tush thrust into the air giving George a lovely view. My lips reached John's member and I affectionately kissed up and down it, trailing my tongue along its length. I took him in my mouth and bent down, resting on my elbows in order to use my hands. My back end was still extended in the air, my hips swaying back and forth seductively as I went down on John.

George soon found it impossible to stay out of the game. He leaned forward, grabbed my bum, and ran his tongue across my slit. I moaned around John, picking up my pace, as George continued his pursuit.

John suddenly lifted my head from his member, and pulled me up to him away from George. He stared at me with dark, clouded eyes and ran his hand up my cheek. He pulled my face to his and softly kissed me.

He pulled away and huskily whispered, "Do you trust us?" I nodded, slightly confused and a bit worried.

He turned me away from him and George drew me up into his arms, us both upright on our knees. George started kissing me, our tongues languidly moving together. My arms wound around his neck. John came up behind me and started to massage my clit and elsewhere. My head fell back as I let out a moan, and George lips descended to my neck. John dipped his finger in me moistening it then trailed it further back. He gently pressed against my other hole with his lubricated finger, which none had been before. My eyes shot open, and I tensed up, clenching George's shoulders.

George ran a hand through my hair, whispering soothingly, "Relax, kitten..." He leaned forward and captured my lips, distracting me as I began to loosen up. John's finger began to slowly sink in my unexplored hole. I winced at the discomfort and unfamiliarity. John leaned forward to kiss along my shoulder and back, further comforting me. His finger fully inside me, he then started slowly moving it in and out, circling about, stretching me. The discomfort soon transformed into pleasure, and I let out a soft moan.

"That's it, darling..." coaxed John. He reached around and started rubbing my nub, while inserting a second finger. The pleasure in the front canceled out the discomfort in the back as I got used to the second intruder. Then the pleasure doubled as I began to enjoy John's movements. I hummed against George's lips. George then tugged my hair down, tilting my head back to run his lips along my neck. I let out a low, sultry moan.

John removed his hand from clit and after a few more strokes he withdrew his fingers. I soon felt his hot, thick member against my back hole, and he began slowly urging it in. I fell forward, my head onto George's shoulder, and my face in his neck.

"..._Uhh...umpff...John!_" I grabbed John's wrist behind me, squeezing, letting him know my level of discomfort, verging on real pain. He stopped his movement letting me adjust. George was petting my head, running his fingers through my hair in an effort to ease my distress, his other hand stroking my back. John's other hand, not seized by me, had a tight hold on my hip. Unlike me, the grip I had on his member by my previously undisturbed hole was overwhelmingly pleasurable, as he fought to remain in control.

I loosened my grip on his wrist allowing him to continue. He cautiously ventured further until he was fully in. He released a long, low moan, and started to gently move inside of me. The discomfort faded into pleasure, and I began to slightly thrust back against him encouraging his movements. His thrusts lengthened and picked up pace.

"_Ahhhh..._" I exhaled, pushing against George's shoulders and arching back into John, enjoying this new feeling. John then wrapped his arms around me and shifted us both backwards, him leaning back, nearly laying down, against the arm of the couch and myself sitting on his member. I balanced myself with my hands behind me on John's chest and began to raise and lower myself onto him, his member reaching new depths inside of me. He moaned beneath me in bliss.

George came forward, lifting me up and lowering his lips to mine. He took hold of my hips and slowly pushed me back down onto John holding me there. My lips left his with a moan. He then guided his lengthy, member into my open hole. I gasped at the sensation, having both of my holes filled utterly and completely. George began to thrust in and out. I moaned loudly as each of his thrusts lifted me up and down on John's member. My arms soon gave out and I fell back on top of John, my hands reached up behind me to grab onto the arm of the couch and occasionally John's hair. John wrapped his arms across my chest to hold me steady as he began to thrust into me with George. George grabbed my hips and picked up his pace. I knew nothing of the world around me but the extraordinary pleasure I was experiencing; two Beatles thrusting into me without abandon, their hands on my body, their moans in my ear.

I came. A silent scream of passion; my vision blurring.

George soon after pulled out and came onto my stomach with a loud grunt. He fell back to the other side of the couch. John then lifted and turned me around, laying me on the couch in front of him, my head at George's feet. I was still coming down from my previous orgasm as John grasped my hips and plunged into me, thrusting with fiery desire.

"_Ugh! …oh! John!" _I moaned incoherently, twisting beneath him, overwhelmed with sensations. John then slowed down his thrusts to long, languid movements.

"…_mmmm…" _I began to gain some control and started winding my hips, a sensual dance matching his thrusts. Our eyes locked, tension burning within the gaze. John then fell forward, capturing my lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"_oh…darling…" _He breathed into my ear and then began to kiss down my neck. His thrusts became more forceful, but kept the same slow pace. I was in bliss, dancing beneath him, my arm wrapped around George's calf behind me. My orgasm simmered to the surface, tumbling over. John then withdrew and moaned my name as he came onto me.

John and I were spent, breathing together, basking in the lasting pleasure.

George interrupted our moment, "We should get cleaned up and out of here, it's quite late now."

"I suppose," John answered. He sat up on the couch to get off, and then turned, leaning over me, looking lovingly into my eyes.

He brushed my hair back behind my ear, "I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as we did, darling."

I gave him a contented smile, and gazed back to George, "Oh, most definitely."


End file.
